Fake and Real Pregnant
by disneyownsmyheart
Summary: This is a story of Quinn being fake pregnant and Rachel being really pregnant with Finn's baby what will Finn do
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walks into the choir room ready to start singing a beautiful song when out of the corner of her eye she sees Finn making out with Quinn. She can't help, but wonder what it would be like if it were her instead of Quinn when Mr. Schue walks in.

"Finn stop making out with Quinn! Guys we need to start practicing, Sectionals is in a month and we are up against the Troubletones and we are no were near ready."

"Mr. Schue I think if someone would stop kissing a certain someone then we could be ready to win. Besides you have not chosen the song that I am going to sing and I need that soon!"

"Rachel relax you are going to get the song soon Mr. Schue is just not ready to give you your song."

"Well, Rachel I have not given you your song yet because I want you and Finn to sing a duet."

"Wait, what? Mr. Schue you can't do this I should be the one sing with my boyfriend not this freak who is in love with Finn."

"Oh my this is so great I can't believe this I am so excited so what song are we singing?"

"For sectionals I have chosen the song Faithfully by Journey. I need you two to practice every spare moment you got."

"Finn tonight at 7 we should practice at my house."

As the day goes on Quinn tries to come up with a plan to keep Finn from going to Rachel's house.

"Brittany what am I going to do I do not want Finn to go to Rachel's house he will get into trouble."

"You could pretend to be sick"

"Britt that won't work, I need something bigger."

"Well, why don't you fake a pregnancy."

"Santana you are a genius, why did I not think of that."

"Here's what we will do I will need you to go to the store and get a pink marker and a pregnancy test. Then we will get Finn to see the test."

The day is long and Quinn is so nervous that she hopes everything goes well. Santana brings the pregnancy test and tells Quinn to do her fake tears so she can tell Mr. Schue to help her talk to Finn.

"Hey Quinn whats the matter?"

"Why did we do it? I am not ready for this! Finn is going to be so mad. I am pregnant."

"Does Finn know?"

"I have not told him yet I am scared to tell him. I think he is going to be mad."

"Just relax I am sure he won't be mad."

"You don't know that do you."

"Quinn whats wrong?"

Quinn runs out of the room not telling Finn she is pregnant. Mr. Schue talks to him and tells him what is going on and Finn sinks his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday passes, Tuesday passes and Quinn wonders if she made the right choice to fake a pregnancy though Finn is not talking to her. She sees Rachel and Finn practicing and wonders if he told Rachel that she is pregnant.

"Finn we need to talk!"

"Quinn, can we talk later I don't wanna talk about it right now! No one knows, and I kinda wanna keep it that way."

"What was that about? Having trouble with the Drama Queen? I think she just wants attention since you and me are singing a duet for sectionals. She just can't handle it. Hey come over to my house later so we can practice."

"OK, I will see you at 8."

"Hey Kurt I am so pumped that sectionals is coming up! Could you maybe sorta give me a makeover? I wanna look good for sectionals."

"Is it because a certain someone is coming over to your house?"

"Maybe, I think I have a chance with him cause he has been fighting with Quinn all morning. Besides he is so sweet to me."

"Get over yourself girly no way is he going to start dating you he loves Quinn. Plus dwarf, Has anyone ever told you that you dress like one of the bait girls on to catch a predator."

"Do you have to be so rude? I think Rachel dresses nice, beside who made you the Fashion Queen."

"Finn you did not have to do that. Though I appreciate it."

No one noticed that Finn was falling love with Rachel, but he thought to himself and said that she was beautiful. At the end of the day Finn goes to Rachel's house and has dinner with her fathers. They start to practice and then they start kissing.

"Finn could this be the moment life changes?"

"I don't know I guess it can."

And with that they started making out. In the morning Kurt started talking to his future brother about there parents wedding and how he wanted it to be the most magical day of there life. When Rachel walks in.

"So how did it go last night?"

"Well, Finn and I had a wonderful time. We had dinner with my dads and then we had time to practice then we had sex and then..."

"You what? Rachel you did use protection did you."

"Well..."

"Rachel you could get pregnant or you could get a disease."

"Kurt I know what I did was wrong, but I just wanted to be free."

"Look I now what I did was wrong, but look he is cute."

"Well, dwarf why did you sleep with my man? You don't even care. I am pregnant!"

"Oh, I did not know? I am sorry I did not know."

"Look I just want you to stay away from my man. God Rachel you are so inconsiderate sometimes."

"Girls its enough I don't wanna hear you. We should not be fighting we need to get ready for sectionals. Look I hate that we are fighting I mean we are supposed to be a family and we are not."

"Quinn I am sorry I don't want you to be mad at me."

"How can I not be mad at you, you slept with my boyfriend!"

"Quinn it was not all her fault I kinda wanted it."

"So what are you saying you don't love me?"

"I guess not."


End file.
